


The ones who made a difference

by GiveTrindelAchance



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveTrindelAchance/pseuds/GiveTrindelAchance
Summary: Can you tell i don't know how to write titles
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Violets got a cruuuuush

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite thing in the world is some pining violet, so I took it upon myself to do whatever this is

Violet watched as Judy strode across the office floor. Its something that she had been used to for a little while, whenever she goes to get coffee or papers from Caroline in marketing, she would... watch her.

It sounds creepier than it really is, she'll admit that much.

She just really admires Judy, and her work ethic, and her fashion sense, her humor, her care for others, her li- Okay, she might be a _tad_ bit in love. She would never admit that to Judy though. Being secretly in love with the bizarre woman sounds miles above Judy turning her down. Even in a 50/50 chance that Judy said yes, the idea of Judy being uncomfortable around her made her genuinely queasy.

So she was going to sit on the sidelines and watch Judy work, thank you very much.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her open door.

"Violet, Mr. Jefferson needs to speak with you by four" Doralee's southern twang rang through the office. Violet rolled her eyes, but made a note on a nearby scrap of paper. "Did ya ask her out yet?"

Violets head snapped up, nodding toward the door, specifically for Doralee to close it before _someone fucking hears_.

"No, I didnt" she answers simply

"And why the hell is that?" Doralee places both her hands down on the edge of Violets desk, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Because thats what one might call 'a bad idea', Dee"

"Asking out someone you're head over heels for is a bad idea?"

"When that person is your employee, your best friend, and straight, yes. Yes it is." Doralee rolled her eyes, hands now firmly on her hips.

"You met before you were the boss. And I know damn well this little crush started further back than that" violet blushed "dating your friend is not an issue. And straight? You'd have to find that out her yourself" Violet shook her head. "And how do you suppose I do that?" "I don't know, maybe ask her?"

"So I'm just supposed to go up to her desk and be like 'hey Judes, any chance you like pussy?' There is a HR department, you know"

"No! Just..." Doralee let out a noise of frustration "You guys have had drinks together before, I'm sure you could invite her over and slip it into conversation!" Violet tapped the end of her pen on her desk. _I_

 _ts not like she was asking her out, right? Just asking her a question about herself. A very personal question, yes, but they were close, right? They were in her head at least._

She absentmidendly nodded, Doralee taking that cue to leave. Violet sat back. She could do that. She could ask Judy. Then maybe if she said yes, she could ask her out then. Christ, she was getting ahead of herself. She peaked through the cracks in her door, immediately spotting Judy typing away at her typewriter. Her makeup looked different today. Must be new lipstick, she thought, it looked darker. She shook herself out of it, opting to call Jefferson. Nothing like a cishet white man to get her mind off a beautiful woman. It's not like he disliked everyone she worked for, she wouldn't have had this job without some of them, but others she was not as grateful for.

Almost two hours later, she grabbed her jacket, putting it on and marching out to Judy's desk before she could stop herself.

"Hello, Violet" her cheery voice made Violets cheeks heat up.

"Hey, Judes" she replied as nonchalantly as she could. "You doing anything after work?" Judy shook her head, and Violet felt herself being drawn to the lip currently between Judy's teeth. She had to shake her own head in order to be coherent enough to ask her next question.

"Do you wanna come over for drinks or something? Its past time to clock out"

"That sounds lovely" Judy beamed, and Violet swears she could pass out. 

Instead, she heads to the elevator. 


	2. Disaster lesbian Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi is trying her best

They were the only ones standing in the elevator. 

Violet wasn't sure if she should say something. Was Judy expecting her to say something? Why was she so nervous around her suddenly? They almost killed a man together, and now she can barely hold a conversation without blushing.   
She shifted her weight, her hand softly brushing Judys.

Her breath hitched.

The shorter woman didn't seem to notice, or was at least polite enough not to say anything. Probably the latter. Judy was the kindest damn woman she has ever met.

They heard the telltale ding that told them they had hit ground floor. 

  
Violet motioned for Judy to move first, who giggled quietly at the gesture.   
"Thank you" she mumbled, and once again, Violet felt her cheeks heating up. She really needed to get that under control.  
They opted to take Violet's car to her apartment, Judy usually taking the subway. 

  
The younger woman shivered slightly, glad to be out of the late October chill. Violet started the car and they were off. 

  
"Looks like it's just us" Violet chuckled, seeing Josh had left for Jason's house. She excused herself to the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of red wine and found a seat next to Judy on the couch.   
"Whats the occasion?" She quipped, taking the glass handed to her.   
"You never need an occasion for alcohol"  
"I would usually beg to differ, but…" she took a long sip of her wine. 

Violet laughed. On Judy's first day, she had made the mistake of thinking she was just a reserved housewife. After she had enthusiastically, yet hesitantly, accepted to smoke with them, she had started to change her mind. That basted Dick had just set those ideals in her head. 

  
In the past year, she had learned that while Judy did like to cook, it wasn't her favorite thing to do it for his criticizing ass.   
She should never have had to, and she will make sure she never has to again. She made it clear to both Judy and Doralee that she was not afraid to throw hands if he came anywhere near any of them.   
Judy had smiled and shaken her head, leaving Violet unaware of the safety she felt every time Violet stood up for her. 

  
They both sighed, releasing the stress of the workday. Even though it was much better than when Hart was in charge, a 9 to 5 could drain anyone, no matter who was running it.   
They found easy conversation, annoying people on the phone, what Josh was up to, some people Violet wanted to fire. But she found another question she was burning to ask. She didn't want to pressure anyone into coming out, even if she had some suspicion from lingering eyes when Doralee wore something more revealing (Im literally so sorry, im not sure how to phrase that where its not creepy, shes just a baby gay ok you know the scenes im talking about). She had thought it as jealousy at first, like a lot of women in the office, but she wasn't so sure anymore. 

  
_It cant harm anything, Newstead, just spit it out. Even if she says no. It would be better to know. Its not that hard, just fucking-_

“Are you gay?”

  
Judy looked up at her like a deer in headlights. 

  
She was fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh hello cliffhanger.  
> Also thank you for the comments on the last chapter and notebooks, I was going to reply but my anxiety said nah, but I really am very appreciative, especially considering Ive only written purely comedy up until these. ok im rambling tldr thanks guys gals & nb pals ily


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both trying their best

“I- I, uh, what?” Judy stuttered, forcing out a high pitched laugh. Her face was bright red and they both knew it. 

“Im… not sure why I asked that, Im so sorry” Violets mouth was moving faster than her brain, and she wasnt sure how to make up for it. 

She set her glass down, face as red as the wine within it. She had gone and embarrassed both of them. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. Both looked at the floor, as if it would tell them what to say next. 

Violet heard a sharp inhale next to her. Thinking for it for perhaps a second too long, Violet turned to see the source. 

“Judy” she nearly whispered, rushing to attempt to comfort the now crying woman. 

“Im- dont- I-” she stuttered and let out a frustrated noise, before settling on “Im sorry”

“Dont be. I brought it up.” 

Judy shook her head, truly unsure what nonexistent question she was answering. She tried to wipe her eyes before she could get mascara everywhere, but Violets embrace was just so _damn_ comforting. 

That comfort slowly disappeared as Violet backed away, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Any more, anyway. 

“Im sorry I reacted like this, I just” Judy made vague gestures with her arms, making a point (to herself, mostly) of looking at their wine, the front door ,back to the floor, pretty much anywhere but Violet. “Didn't think I’d ever have to do this”

_ Now what in the ever loving fuck did that mean? _

Violet opened her mouth, then closed it again, like a fish out of water, words refusing to come forth. 

“I guess… you caught me?” Judy confessed, tears threatening to escape again. 

Violet was speechless. 

She thought back to how she and Judy would interact during the day. The playful touches she was sure were one sided, the almost daily lunches together, the way she noticed Judy not once accepting dinner invitations from men in the office, but accepting hers every time. 

Violet inched closer to Judy. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she didn't know what she could say that would change any of this. But she was always a woman of action. 

And kissing was very much an action. 

Judy instantly melted. __

_ Almost a year. It had been almost a year since Violet was renamed CEO of Consolidated, and just a little less than that since she had started staring, yearning, for the boss’ bright red lips, and suits that Violet looked far better in than any man she had ever seen.  _

_ After how she, and everyone, quite frankly, treated what they thought Doralee and Hart were up to, she had felt bad. And wrong. On top of the bad and wrong she had learned from the way her parents treated women who lusted for other women.  _

_ Her therapist could only help with some of that.  _

They finally broke apart, both women quietly panting. 

_ On some days, Violet wasn't available for their lunches. Whether it was for phone calls, meetings, or rushed car rides home to make sure Josh didn't burn the house down, it had left Judy eating her sandwich at her desk, and left her thoughts to wonder. And after a couple days, half a wasted sandwich, and one trip to the bathroom to fix her tear stained makeup, she had decided it wasnt wrong.  _

_ She didn't want what Doralee supposedly had. She wanted something deeper. Something more. Much, much more.  _

Violet laughed quietly. She rested back against the couch, arm still around Judys shoulders. 

And she didn't let go for the rest of that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if ill write anymore of this, im terrible at figuring out where things should end, so let me know if you want more i guess??? idk im not your mom do what u want

**Author's Note:**

> Found out the hard way that Doralee autocorrects to Donald in my phone


End file.
